theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Kukui
Julio Kukui is an Pokemon Professor, and one of the protagonists of the Alola Adventure. History Julios family was an Alolan Tribe, which had the power of invulnerability and immortality(when awake). each member of it could give their powers to an human, but only two times, if they gave it three times, they would die. Life was peaceful, until an volcano erupted while all of them were sleeping, killing all of them, except Kukui, who had just wet his bed and was going to his mom to tell her to change sheets, however it was too late, he saw lava consume all of his tribe, and that traumatized him. Kukui then went to live in another town, and he met his bestfriend, Molayne, and also some weird kid named Guzma. the three of them got along at first but as Guzmas foot fetish would grow more and more every year, Kukui and Molayne stopped interacting with him. Kukui did several things to find a point in living, like per example, defeating almost all leagues in the Pokeworld. with the many travels he made, he became fascinated with Pokemons and their various moves, especially the mechanic he discovered, Z Moves. This inspired Kukui to become a Pokemon Professor, even though he was not very smart, his passion for Pokemon was too strong to stop him becoming one. Kukui would later on meet our beloved trio, and have several adventures across Alola. Kukui was also the last challenge our trio met before becoming the champions of Alola. Appeareance Himbo. Teams Kukui Team consisted of a male Lycanroc named Rir(after Fenrir), a female Alola Ninetales named Vixen(after a female fox), a male Braviary named Murica(MURICA, FUCK YEAH!), an Magnezone named Grapeshot(which was taken by Tiff then turned into a human again), an Snorlax named Slackcut(after cut me some slack), and his signature Pokemon, Athan(Leviathan), an very powerful Gyarados which was trained very well by him when he was just a feeble Magikarp. Battling Strategies Kukui is an very formidable trainer, he picks his moves with precision, and trained his Pokemon the hardest he could, but with love, giving the trio one of the hardest battles they ever had. Personality Kukui is very random and unpredictable, however he can have his serious moments, because deep down he is a very kind hearted person who tries his best to protect the ones he loves. Kukui lacks knowledge on pretty much everything besides workout and Pokemon. Relantionships Molayne - Kukui and Molayne are best friends since childhood, both of them did the Island Trial together until Kukui decided to travel to other regions and make his way to the top there since he failed on it, but that didnt seem to affect their relantionship whatsoever. Kukui sometimes participates in group calls on Discord with Molayne and they make videos together. Guzma - They were friends as kids but as not close as Kukui and Molayne were, however Kukui still cared about Guzma so he decided to make a visit to him on his teenage years, however he noticed that Guzma had changed and had a newfound i n t e r e s t for toes. after Guzma tried to rape Kukui and lick his toes Kukui had seen enough and would start to really dislike Guzma, and never visit him again. Lillie - Lillie is Kukuis assistant. they share the same home and they have to take care of eachoter both financially and physically, mentally too. Kukui considers Lillie to be a really good and trustworthy friend who he cant imagine deserting. Lillie may rarely show any emotions or care for things but she truly cares for Kukui. The Terrific Three - Kukui considered Tiff Johnny and Daniel as his children and truly cared for them and their Pokemon. Olivia - Kukui had a crush on Olivia, thus he sent a letter to Tiff so she could send it to Olivia, but Kukui eventually went there anyway and said it was truly him who wrote it. after Olivia read it, they probably either had a really intense sexual encounter or a really intense tea drinking session. they started dating shortly after. Kiawe - Since Kiawe is such an invasive and violent gay he has to keep him in line sometimes. after he tried things with Daniel they had a conversation that went like this: Kiawe: *enters Kukui and Lillies house* Kukui: *also enters noticing Kiawe* You want to explain to me what you doing here Kiawe: I came lookin for booteh. Kukui: You came looking for sex with an white boy'?' Kiawe: Oh Daniel no i aint come here for no little boys, i aint got no milk no cookies no nuttin, i came looking for mans butt now. Kukui: Does not change you wanted his earli- Kiawe: Oh i know who you are Kukui, but i call u Ku-Oui Oui, i watch you battle all the time, and if you had the police outside it would make me no difference. now, il tell u what, i like you, and i want u. we can do this the easy way or the hard way. the choice is urs. Kukui: Well i dont think you and i will be doing anything any kind of way. Kiawe: I see you choosing the hahd way. Kiawe tried to attack and rape Kukui but Lillie grabbed Kiawes neck and threw him so far he landed on Kanto and got molested by a pack of wild Arcanines, Kiawe is presumed dead. The Masked Royale - Kukui does not know him much, and he dislikes him because of his lack of care for other peoples Pokemon, even though Kukui shows no mercy to his adversaries either on Pokemon Battles. Gallery C1oVzcQWQAEzpO3.jpg|Kukui meeting Olivias Lycanroc C1oVzcvWIAAd2MM.jpg|Kukui about to wrestle with the Lycanroc Screenshot 2019-03-05-22-45-43.jpg|Kukui realising the Lycanroc wanted to give him the Lycancoc Trivia * He and The Masked Royale are not the same person. * His real name is Julio because Tiffs autocorrect corrected Kukui to Julio for some reason. * Kukui can see without his glasses, he just keeps them on because they look cool, also lacoste gang. * Hes one of the few trainers the gang met that nicknames his Pokemon, in fact he nicknamed all of his Pokemon, because of his deep care for them. * Kukuis writing is actually very beautiful, cursive and all that jazz, also he might not be that smart but he does know how to write effective love letters. he is also ambidextrous. * Kukui is bisexual, but never got in a relantionship with a man before. * His favorite color is navy blue. Category:Male Category:Professors Category:Lacoste Gang